degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Cabaret
"Cabaret" is the thirteenth episode of the Canadian television series, ''Degrassi: The Next Generation''. It first premiered on 17 February 2002 on CTV Television and on 17 June 2002 on The N. The episode was written by Aaron Martin and James Hurst and directed by Laurie Lynd. This episode is named after the song by Liza Minnelli which was performed in a 1972 film with the same name. Plot Synopsis Brief Summary Main Plot Ashley and Terri want to take part in Degrassi's Lunchtime Cabaret and form a band called Two Girls and a Keyboard. Paige wants to be in the band and uses Terri's hobby for tarot readings to convince Ashley to let her join. When she agrees, Paige suggests that the name be changed to Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens, while Ashley says the name is inappropriate and prefers to call it Three Girls and a Keyboard. Tension also arises when Paige and Ashley argue over performing different versions of their song. Annoyed by Paige's attitude, Ashley quits the band before the talent show, but soon discovers Paige and Terri are a hit. In the end, the three girls reconcile and re-form their band, calling it PMS. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Emma also takes part in Cabaret and does an interpretive dance to symbolize illegal poaching towards endangered animals. She asks Sean to participate in the dance with her, but he refuses saying that he does not dance. Toby helps her. When they are made fun of, Sean defends Emma. Meanwhile, in the hopes of impressing Emma, Toby agrees to help her in her interpretive dance about endangered animals. Meanwhile, Emma and Tob do an interpretive dnce to symbolize illegal poaching. She's made fun of but luckily, her superman come to her rescuse and defends her. Extended Overview Coming Soon! Cast Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Quotes *Paige: "Ter, we should totally hook up for Cabaret." Terri: "I'm already doing a duo with Ash. Two Girls and a Keyboard." Paige: "Hun, that sounds lamer than Heather Sinclair's highland sword dance." *Emma: "It's a poetic dance on an environmental theme, Sean. You'll love it." Sean: "I don't dance." Emma: "You don't have to dance.'' Manny and I will dance''.'' I just want you to be the hunter''." Sean: "I don't wear leotards." Manny: "We don't wear leotards. Just black, like panthers, in honour of our basketball team." Emma: "Yeah, and because they're in dangered.'' In our piece, we're gunned down by a hunter''.'' It has a strong message''." Sean: "I don't hunt." *(Terri is giving her presentation in media immersions class.) Terri: "There are many mystic oracles, but tarot and ouji are my favourite. Now, could I have a volunteer?" Spinner: "Madame Terri? I’ll do it." (He walks up to Terri) Terri: "Take a deep breath. What would you like to ask the oracle?" Spinner: "Great mystic oracle, am I really a super stud?" Mr. Simpson: "You don't ask an oracle to answer that one, Gavin. Ask another serious question, please." Spinner: "What was the name of my first pet?" Terri: "I call upon my angelic guardians, I call upon my spirit guides." (She moves the pointer on the board. Spinner says each letter as she moves it) Spinner: "R…O…C…K…Y. Rocky. How did you know? That’s cool and just a bit creepy." *JT: "You don't even know how to dance." Toby: "I don't have to.'' I’m just hunting''." JT: "You're doing this just to get close to Emma." Toby: "Duh." JT: "News flash Toby, she has a boyfriend." Toby: "Who refused to dance. So who’s the hero now?" Issues Faced *Friendships *Friendship conflicts *Relationships *Crushes *Jealousy *Competition Soundtrack * "How Can I Be" **Written by James McGrath and Shelley Scarrow **Performed by Lauren Collins, Melissa McIntyre and Christina Schmidt Trivia and Notes * This episode shares the same name as the song by Liza Minnelli, which was performed in a 1972 film with the same name. * This is the third episode to feature all of the main characters. * This the first episode to not feature any supporting cast members, guest stars, or absences all at once. * The characters featured in the final freeze for this episode were Ashley (fourth time), Paige (first time), and Terri (second time). * This episode marks the third mention of Heather Sinclair. Paige mentions her, as she did the last time. * In this episode, Snake mentions the Zit Remedy to Paige and Terri. This is a reference from the band that was started by Joey, Snake, and Wheels in ''Degrassi Junior High''. * This episode marks the first band created in ''Degrassi: The Next Generation'', but the second band formed in the Degrassi series overall. * The girls band underwent several different names throughout the episode. ** It first started as Two Girls and a Keyboard, containing Ashley and Terri''.'' ** When Paige joined, Ashley decides to change it to Three Girls and a Keyboard. ** Paige thought that Ashley's band name was boring and suggests changing it to Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens. ** Ashley was annoyed by Paige and quit the band, so Terri decided to call it Paige and Terri. ** The three girls made up in the end, forming a band of three again and decided to name it after the third title, but abbrieviated it to PMS. See also *Degrassi: The Next Generation *Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 1) Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Band Category:Friendships Category:Competition Category:Jealousy Category:Relationships Category:Crushes